phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/The Star Wars Crossover: Endless Are The Possibilities
By now, unless you just got back from that really huge hole that you just crawled out of trying to dig straight to China, you might have heard that at that little geek-fest they call San Diego Comic-Con International, the entire Danville USA crew will have a one-hour episode saluting a franchise that Mickey Mouse, Chairmouse Emeritus of The Walt Disney Company, had just purchased almost a year ago as part of a four billion pieces of cheddar transaction between him and George Lucas. Of course, if you have not guessed by the illustration on the top right-hand side of the article, we're speaking of course about the Star Wars franchise here, and needless to say, if you have a keen eye on the over one hundred episodes in the Phineas and Ferb canon, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are big fans of the franchise. With an special event extended hour long episode based in the universe of the original 1977 film set for next summer (get working on the wiki background wallpapers for that one), this writer has a few ideas that will really get things cracking and keep the machine rolling, even granting our wishes as well. Let's begin with the fact that there's been previous tie-ins with other shows on television. The most notable of which comes from Family Guy, a show that Dan and Swampy worked on before getting the successful gig they have now. That series did three episodes that spoofed the events of the original trilogy. Keep in mind, though, that Family Guy is owned by Fox, which distributed the original three films (episodes four through six) and subsequent first three chapters of the saga. And now that Disney owns the franchise (and the distribution rights as well) to what will be the last three chapters, who knows what Seth MacFarlane will do. Oh, and John Viener, who provides Norm's voice? He's worked on that, too. Continuing with the tie-ins to Family Guy, Seth Green, who voices Chris on that show, is also the creator and executive producer of Robot Chicken on Cartoon Network's swim block, and they have done a troika of parody tributes to the show. Knowing that this is the P&F universe we know and love, Mr. Green also lends his vocal talents to Major Monogram's son, Monty. Could we see a likely guest appearance from the son of Francis Monogram as a rebel leader? This would complete a hat trick of epic proportions. Returning to the original film, Episode IV: A New Hope, of which the special will be based on running alongside the events of said picture, it really could be fun if Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker), Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia), and Harrision Ford (Han Solo) are indeed talked into doing voice cameos, since it's been almost forty years since the original release. Right now, we'll even settle for Anthony Daniels as C-3PO or even Tom Kane as Yoda. Kyle Menke has produced a piece of concept art with the boys and Luke together as seen on the left, since they live next door to each other on moisture farms in Tatooine. The entire Star Wars/Disney marketing pair of 12,000-pound gorillas would be all over this. Every year, there's a little event called "Star Wars Weekends" at Disney Hollywood Studios in Florida, and the Phineas and Ferb walkabout characters have a residency at that theme park (as well as California Adventure), so wouldn't it be cool to at least for the event, have them dress up in Jedi costumes, with a special background at their Meet and Play area? One weekend, there could be even a panel with Dan, Swampy, Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Ashley Tisdale (we hope) and Dee Bradley Baker to discuss the event, and give the Wookie fans a sneak preview or two of a clip for this special? (Of course, there's also "May The Fourth By With You" and "Revenge of the Fifth", or as party animals like to call that day, Cinco de Mayo. And of course, the previously mentioned San Diego Comic-Con International, too.) At the end of "Snig and Oopla's Hyperspace Hoopla", the flagship finale of the daily events at DHS, the boys come out in their Jedi costumes, Phineas says "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today," and Ferb replies "May the force be with you" and the crowd goes wild. Hey, they went nuts when Jedi Mickey came out to end this year's entertainment. We still have a whole year to get through this, so strap yourselves in, place the trays in a upright position and get ready for blastoff. Let's all hope in the end that this won't be another Star Wars Holiday Special. Ah, one can only dream. The_Star_Wars_Crossover:_Endless_Are_The_Possibilities